dystopiauniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mental Manipulation
The first mentalists were born around the year 335 ATU. Mentalists have the ability to bend raw matter and influence their environment, inducing paranormal phenomia using nothing more than their minds. While class 1 mentalists have the smallest array of abilities, they have a greater deal of control over them, as well as access to some form of all the abilities in both sub-schools. This degree of control can be very intimidating to the point that it caused a societal uproar in the form of the Class 1 Riots. CIPA has broken down Mentalism to the following sub-schools: Telekinesis Telekinesis, also reffered to as Psychokinesis is the ability to move objects without any physical contact from the user. All mentalists exhibit this ability in some form, however it has proven to be a difficult sub-school to fully utilise and as such, most mentalists use Telekinesis to slightly improve their quality of life rather than perform visually impressive feats. Telekinesis can extend to: *Force exertion : - This is Telekinesis in its simplest form. Practicioners are able produce a paranormal wave that can push all objects away from the Mentalist, or pull objects towards them. This can further extend to: :: - Area exertion, in which the Mentalist performs force exertion in a wave, affecting all objects near the Mentalist. :: - Object exertion, in which the Mentalist with sufficient control can achieve the effect on a single object instead of everything nearby. : Object exertion is similar to focused telekinesis but the energy used to move the object is still exerted in a wave, meaning that while only a single object may be directly influenced, the surrounding objects would still react in some form, on top of that, a Mentalist with focused Telekinesis has a far greater degree of control and as such can do a lot more with the object than simply pull it and push it. *Focused Telekinesis : - Mentalists with this level of Telekinesis are able to directly influence the behavior of a specific object and can fully manipulate it to their will, in rare cases Mentalists can use focused telekinesis to even lift and manipulate other human beings or animals. Such a degree of control is extremely difficult to learn and can only be learned after years of training in a CIPA facility *Trauma : - Skilled Mentalists can use telekinesis to temporarily disrupt the natural flow of any biological life form causing severe discomfort. This can range from mild headaches to even heart attacks. It is a technique that is forbidden to be taught publicly in any facility, as such the trauma technique is usually taught very discretely amongst malicious organisations, or in some cases just learned naturally. Psionics Most Mentalists fall into the sub-school of Psionics. It is the ability to create solid, transluscent glass like substances that can be formed into various shapes known as constructs. The strength of these contructs depend on the proficiency of the mentalist. Whenever they are not given a specific form, Psionics take the shape of spherical orbs formed around the mentalist's hands. Those orbs can be thrown and shatter on impact. The Psionic contructs can extend to: *Barriers : - Mentalists can create psionic barries in the form or bubbles that encompass the user or any area that the mentalist wishes. A more skilled Psionic can instead of creating bubble, imbue the shield into themselves covering their entire body in a psionic field. *Weapons : - Mentalists can also create basic weapons using psionics, like barriers, the strength and success as well as the actual form of the weapons depend on the proficiency of the mentalist. The most common weapons created are forms of swords and daggers. Trivia *When their powers are used for extended periods of time, a Mentalist's eyes glow purple *Mentalists are almost alwas left handed *Mentalists are the only people who can be born with naturally purple eyes *Depending on the country, Mentalists are particularly distrusted and discriminated against due to the misconception that they can read/control minds. *A Mentalist's powers are greatly enhanced while inside the dark expanse, or in the prescence of a developing void zone, which is why they usually lead the response teams. *Notable Mentalists include: : - Alexander Hadou : - Vera Lin : - Maya Lin : - Kaiden Lai-Su Category:Lore Category:Class 1 Category:Abilities Category:Powers Category:Arch Sapien